Washing Ironhide
by Skrillexia
Summary: Rebecca and Snowbird notice Ironhide looks dirty, so Rebecca has an idea on how to solve the problem and will be a new experience for Ironhide.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! It's been so long since I last re-wrote or created a story, I really hope to get back into doing them, anyway enjoy this re-write =D

Snowbird and Rebecca belong to me.

" **Hello** " Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

It was morning in Philadelphia and Ironhide came out of recharge, he looked to his daughter who was in her alt mode recharging and smiled before he quietly reversed out of the garage, he transformed into his bipedal mode and stretched a little before he began to do his usual patrol of the property.

Inside the house, Rebecca woke up and checked the time on her phone, it was 11am and she got out of bed, she got dressed before she brushed her hair as she headed downstairs to have breakfast. When she had had her breakfast she sat down by the window and saw her Guardian doing his usual patrol, he was pretty clear to see considering he was taller than most of the trees beyond her property, she then heard lighter footsteps approach her window and saw Snowbird "Hey 'Bird" she greeted.

'Bird smiled " **Hey Becky** " she replied with a smile.

The nineteen year old smiled and saw her Guardian come out of the trees, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked dirty.

Snowbird of course noticed it as well " **Sire!** " she called and gestured for him to come over.

Ironhide walked over to them " **Hey** " he greeted " **everything alright?** "

" **Yeah everything's fine, but um...when did you last have a wash?** " 'Bird asked.

'Hide frowned a little as he thought " **About...a week ago, but since then we did go dirt riding and I've just not had the chance to go to base for a wash** " he replied.

An idea came to Rebecca "Can I wash you?" she asked.

Ironhide was caught off-guard by the question, he had never been washed by a human before, he had heard from his Charge Bumblebee that it is actually relaxing " **You want to wash me?** " he asked.

"Well...if you want me to that is, it's ok if you don't want that" the nineteen year old replied as she rubbed her arm a little.

'Hide smiled a little " **Well, from what I've heard from Bumblebee, I wouldn't mind giving it a try** " he replied.

Rebecca smiled and nodded "We can do it later on if you like" she said.

Ironhide nodded " **Alright, we can do that** " he replied with a smile.

Later that day, Ironhide was sat under his oak tree resting as he waited for his Charge to get what she needed to wash him, it would be a new experience for him so naturally he was a little hesitant about it. But he didn't want to let on to his Charge that he felt that way as he knew with what she had, which was Autism, it would make her uncertain about washing him and that was the last thing he wanted. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the door opening and looked over, he smiled " **Hey Becky** " he greeted.

Rebecca smiled "Hey 'Hide" she replied, she had a bucket of warm soapy water, a sponge, car wax and a cloth. She placed them on the ground "are you ready?"

'Hide nodded " **Yeah I'm ready** " he replied before he got to his feet, he moved to stand on the driveway and transformed down into a GMC Topkick C4500.

The nineteen year old smiled "Oh, I need to get the hose" she said and jogged to the garage to get it.

Ironhide wasn't sure about the hose, but he didn't say anything as his Charge returned.

"Ok, this might be a bit cold so I'll try and be quick, you ready?" Rebecca asked.

'Hide took a deep breath " **Yeah, I'm ready** " he replied.

The nineteen year old turned the nozzle and the water sprayed onto her Guardian.

Ironhide gasped " **Primus that's cold** " he said in a slightly higher octave than usual.

Rebecca giggled "I did warn you" she replied.

'Hide shuddered a little as a response " **I'll be having words with Bumblebee, he never told me that the hose was cold** " he replied.

The nineteen year old giggled, when she had finished rinsing him she got the sponge and dunked it into the warm soapy water "You'll enjoy this part" she said and started to wash his grill.

Ironhide had to admit, it did feel nice, but it did also give him a cheeky idea. It wasn't often he showed it, but those that knew him well knew that he could have a cheeky side, he blew through his grill making soap suds go over his Charge.

Rebecca squealed a little as she laughed "'Hide!" she exclaimed.

'Hide burst out laughing " **Your face!** " he managed to say, if he were in his bipedal mode he would have had to sit down from laughing so much.

Snowbird giggled " **He got you good Becky** " she said.

The nineteen year old giggled and nodded, she then carried on cleaning her Guardian who had recovered from laughing.

Ironhide purred a little as his Charge washed him, he settled on his axles, he had no idea why he had been so hesitant about this and almost felt silly for it, but he reasoned with himself that it was a new thing for him and had no idea what to expect.

It took around ten minutes for Rebecca to finish putting the soap on her Guardian who looked like a big sheep because of the soap suds.

Snowbird laughed a little " **You look like a big sheep Sire** " she said.

Ironhide chuckled " **I'll get you for that comment once I'm done** " he replied.

'Bird giggled.

The nineteen year old giggled and sprayed the hose onto her Guardian.

'Hide had been expecting it this time and wasn't as fazed by it.

When Rebecca had finished rinsing him she got the wax "This will make your armour shine" she said with a smile.

Ironhide never normally got waxed after having a wash, but he decided to give it a try " **Alright, let's try it** " he replied.

The nineteen year old smiled and nodded, she had to wait until her Guardian was dry before she began to apply the wax to his armour.

'Hide purred a little and smiled, he was actually looking forward to seeing how his armour would look when his Charge was done.

It did take a bit longer, but after around an hour Rebecca had finished everything "There, what do you think?" she asked with a smile.

Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode and looked at his armour, he smiled as he saw it shine in the afternoon sunlight " **I like it** " he replied " **thanks Becky** "

Rebecca smiled, before she had a cheeky idea of her own when she saw the remnants of soap suds on the driveway "Hey 'Hide, come here a minute" she said.

'Hide tilted his helm but knelt down " **Yeah?** " he asked.

"Lower your helm, I want to whisper something to you" the nineteen year old replied with a smile.

Ironhide was puzzled but lowered his helm to her level " **What is it?** " he asked.

Rebecca picked up some soap suds "This!" she replied and put the soap suds on her Guardian's nose before laughing.

'Hide was at first surprised as he crossed his optics, before he laughed as well " **Alright, I deserved that** " he replied and wiped the soap suds off his nose, he then gently poked his Charge in the stomach making her giggle and smiled before getting to his feet " **right, Snowbird** "

" **Uh oh...** " 'Bird said and giggled as she got to her feet " **now Sire let's be civil** "

Ironhide growled playfully and made a grab for her.

Snowbird squealed and ran as she laughed.

'Hide ran after her as he laughed as well, for a mech his size he was a pretty fast runner so he soon caught up to his daughter and playfully grabbed her.

'Bird laughed as she was lifted into her Sire's arms.

Ironhide smirked and tickled her making her squeak and laugh, he chuckled and held her close.

Snowbird smiled and purred.

The nineteen year old smiled as she watched them, she couldn't be more happy for her Guardian who had his only child back with him again.

 **The End**


End file.
